


Best Day Ever

by Seblainer



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke's wedding day is finally here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews! Also, their honeymoon location is AU.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: Best Day Ever  
Characters: Julian and Brooke  
Pairing: Brulian  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Brooke's wedding day is finally here. Also, their honeymoon location is AU.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or Brulian and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 300 words without title and ending.

*Best Day Ever*

It was finally her turn. Brooke smiled as she walked down the aisle, her eyes on the man she loved as she got ready to join him and pledge to be his wife.

She had always run away from love because she was afraid, but not this time. This time she was sure of herself and of him.

They both loved each other and were finally ready to take the plunge and spend the rest of their lives together.

A few moments later as Brooke stood before Julian, she knew that the time had finally come, that she had finally found the man who loved her as much as she loved him.

The preacher spoke and before long Brooke and Julian were saying their vows.

It wasn't long until they said those fateful words, "I do," and everyone was applauding.

When Julian pulled her close and his lips met hers, finally claiming her as his wife, Brooke was so happy she felt like she was going to burst.

When the kiss ended and the applause grew to deafening heights as the newly married couple finally broke apart, Brooke smiled and said, "I always knew this would be the best day ever."

Julian smiled as well as he led his new bride back down the aisle. "Every day with you is the best day ever. I love you, Brooke Baker and I'm glad you finally opened your heart enough to love me back."

Brooke squeezed her husband's hand as she said, "There was never any question about it. I love you, Julian and that's all that matters."

As they got into the limo, heading off to change then begin the trip for their honeymoon to Hawaii, they smiled as they thought of their friends and family enjoying the reception.

The end.


End file.
